


Vhope pwp

by DabSuga



Category: VHOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabSuga/pseuds/DabSuga





	Vhope pwp

The previous night Hoseok and Taehyung had finally come to a agreement of letting Tae dom for once in bed. That day would be today, since  Taehyung simply couldn't wait. But something Hoseok didn't expect was to be woken up in sheer pleasure. Taehyung took the whole day as a opportunity, he would not dare to waste a second when he could have Hoseok at his finger tips.

"Mmm-" The olders eyes slowy opened due to a overflow of a feeling he had below his abdomen. When Hoseoks blurriness subsided and his nerves kicked in he found out who the culprit was. But he didn't have much time to protest the time this took place, his mouth was caught in a enlongated moan. 

"Tae-taehyung, f-fuck already?" 

The youngers eyes flickered up filled with pure lust. He didn't respond till after he got a licked stripe up the side of Hoseoks cock. "Today is my day. And it starts now." He must have used the deepest voice he could conjure, and Hoseok would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel a bit small. But his deal was a deal, and it felt pretty damn good.

Hoseok laid his head back onto the pillow, letting Taehyung take every inch. That was until he felt a wet prod at his ass. He gasped under his breath, making sure not to objectify. Within a few seconds he felt one of Taehyungs full fingers. "F-fuck..." he couldn't help but to reach for the bleached blonde locks to endure this feeling. "C-come on, you can do more." Hoseok smirked, a peek of dominance still wanting to slip out. 

But it was almost bitter sweet. Taehyung retracted his hand from Hoseoks ass, spitting on it making sure it was lathered. When deemed good enough he shoved two in, thrusting harshly. "Watch your mouth." Tae insisted, his hand snaking up to softly find its grip around Hoseoks neck to make sure it was justified. It didn't halt the small convulsions happening from the bottom in this situation. A smirk appeared on Taehyung, knowing he was doing good. 

After he deemed Hoseok was stretched enough Tae retracted his hand from the neck and let it gather the others hair into a ball. He dragged him closer, stealing a fast rough kiss before directing him to the pulsing cock beneath. "Lather it up, youre gonna want it as wet as possible." Hoseok scoffed in his mind, he read right through Taehyungs act. He still felt the softness pour out from the other. But again... it was his day. The older laid flat on his stomach, licking the tip before taking it fully in. He made sure to take his time with his tonuge, getting it wet as pleased. When he felt it was enough he backed off and looked up to Taehyung. 

Ah, he knew the act would wear off in the end. Taehyung crawled ontop of Hoseok keeping their lips locked in the process. When he was ontop he peered down to the male, mouthing a silent 'love ya' whilst guiding his erect into Hoseok. Finding his hole, he didn't take another second to slowly inserting it, needing it. The stretch send a soft feathered whine from Hoseok, forcing his eyes shut and his hands clawing into Taehyungs back. "F-fuck."

After a few seconds he realised it wasn't going away on it's own, "c-come on m-mov" he was silenced by Taes soft kiss, "I thought I told you to be quiet." A breathess chuckle escaped him before he slowly swayed his hips into Hoseok. It earned Tae some soft, deep moans. Ones that resonated with him. But he craved more, but he wasn't to hurt Hoseok. So he kept the act and pace up. Slow, steady, mixed with kisses and whispers. "You're doing so good." "You take me so well." "You feel amazing." 

But when it seemed Hoseok got to comortable with this, he knew it was time. He backed off him, sending kisses down his stomach before he gripped his waist flipping Hoseok over. When Hoseok was over, he aligned himself again, but he rammed in. It earned a loud groan from Taehyung, and a near obnoxious moan from Hoseok. And those continued because suddenly he was shown no mercy. It was consecutive fast, hard pounding. With each loud cry was a thrust, a thrust that rubbed Hoseoks cock on the bed driving him insane.  

"F-f-fuck-" a gasp released b efore he continued. "T-tae- i'm c-close I c-can't take this." Taehyung just grabbed his head again, shoving it into the bed whilst the othet hand rested on Hoseoks ass. 

"Cum but I won't stop." Taehyung warned. As much as Hoseok wanted to hold back, he had never been exposed to this kind of pleasure so he couldn't. Maybe if he was going slow, but that wasn't the case. 

When Taes hand moved from his ass after a quick slap it moved to Hoseoks wet cock. It continued to jerk it viciously to his thrust pace. When Taehyung felt the clench around his cock, the warm substance on his hand, and finally the sweetest moan he'd ever heard in his life he smirked.

It didn't take long after a few rough thrusts before Hoseoks legs collapsed and he begged for mercy. "T-taehyung p-please I I c-can't!" The olders eyes watered when Taehyung had switched his position to still be inside, the even tighter now hole. He was crouched up above the shut legs Hoseok put together. But it didn't stop him. Because he wasn't done, and all the wetness from the spit was used up, Taehyung had resorted to the handy item on the night stand. It was already half way used, and Tae had just got a generous amount when it was on his hands. Throwing the bottle, he applied the lube onto his cock in a rushing manor to get back inside Hoseok. After fully prepared, in the correct position on his knees above Hoseoks ass, legs on each side he had a easy glided enterance into the male. Once he entered he made damn sure it was as tight as possible to continue the merciless pounding. Taehyung took Hoseoks legs beneath them, placing them to be as close as possible. "Do not, move them." He snarled, picking back up the pace from before.

"B-baby r-reall-" before he finished, Taehyung had wiped the tears and shoved the same fingers into Hoseoks quivering mouth to keep him quiet. This only gained a tough bite on his fingers from Hoseok. "F-fuck i-i- baby." Taehyung whined from above, sending his cum into the overly abused hole. 

He felt Hoseoks body fully relax, collapsing fully onto the bed. When Taehyung pulled out, crawling up to kiss the panting Hoseok he only saw his irritated eyes close. Leading up to the tear stained cheeks to be puffed even more. He didn't question the pant slow down into a clam rotation. Tae just moved the sweat bound  hair off Hoseoks forehead to drop a sweet kiss. "Sleep well, love."


End file.
